What the Heck-One Shot
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Written while I was bored at work on day and couldn't get anywhere on any of my stories, I looked through some writing prompts and found this idea. Just another reason why never to leave Jack alone in the lab.
What the Heck

I quickly shuffled the bags to hang from my left arm as I reached into the pack on my hip for the house key. Why must I always see if I can carry in all the groceries in at once? It's only five or so steps from the RV. Though I managed to have all the bags on my left arm as I unlocked the door. I opened it enough to disperse my groceries evenly and booted the door all the way open with my foot only to stare in surprise. A rooster with glasses ran past me, heading towards the stairs, flapping its wings as it made its way up the steps. As my eyes went up the banister I saw Sam hanging upside down, thankful for the moment she always wore tights as she ate a banana.

My eyes made the way to the part of the living room that had the most mess, finding my son sprawled over the sofa, both him and the sofa covered in a yogurt I hopped as he kissed it.

"Mads! Good, you're finally home!" Jack's voice called out as the man's big form walked out of the kitchen, his goggles covering his blue eyes. "There's been a little problem."

"Little?" I exclaimed, pushing my way into the kitchen to put the groceries on the table. "Jack, I was only gone an hour!" I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose before I asked, "How?"

"Fenton Disrupter." Jack admitted. "Thankfully me and Jazz were up here when it went and exploded, but…"

Monkey noises from Sam and the rooster's garbling took our attentions back to the living room.

"So the rooster?" I asked.

"Tucker."

"I'm actually starting to wonder how those two have been allowed to come over with how much this happens." I mumbled, going back into the living room to see Tucker and Sam were fighting. I quickly climbed the stairs and pulled Tucker away from Sam. The girl swiped a hand at me until I growled at her. She shrunk away, letting me take her prey away, back down to the living room. With Tucker still in my arms, strangely calm for being a rooster at the moment, I walked back into the kitchen to see Jack was hard at work on an antidote on the counter. "Let me guess, the lab's a mess, huh?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted to look down the stairs.

"Ya, it's a hazmat suit zone right now." Jack said. "Jazz is trying to clean it all up so no one else gets like them."

"You're the best wifie ever!" Danny's voice said, getting a smirk out of me.

I glanced out the window in between the two rooms and saw Danny snuggling one of the pillows, kissing it every once in a while.

"Am I a terrible parent for wanting to take a picture of all this to use as blackmail later?" I admitted, looking back at Jack's work.

"Then I'm worst." Jack smiled over at me. "I already did." After a moment of swirling chemicals together, he transferred the liquid into a squirt bottle. "This should work."

I sat Tucker on the table and stepped back. I've always loved Jack's abilities with chemicals, when he used the right ones that is.

Jack sprayed Tucker, letting the mist of the potion rain down on the rooster. Quicker than our eyes could process, the antidote changed Tucker back into his human self sitting confused on the table.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"I'll spray the other two." I said, taking the bottle from Jack who was still checking Tucker over to make sure he was really back to normal.

I went into the living room only to find Sam hanging above me, trying to grab at my head. I quickly spayed her in the face, getting her to instantly have a change of pupil dilation. She looked down at me in confusion only for her eyes to notice Danny and the white mess he laid in. "I have so many questions." Sam stated.

"So do I." I admitted, going over to Danny and spraying him.

Danny sat up, looking at the pillow in his arms before licking a bit of the yogurt from around his mouth. "Why am I covered in yogurt?"

"I wanna know where you found so much of it." Sam said, coming down from the stairs.

"I remember one of yours and Dad's inventions exploding and that's it." Danny admitted. I thought I saw panic pass over his face but it disappeared so quickly I dismissed it.

"The Ghost Disrupter we were working on blew up." I explained. "It must've been faulty cause it affected you three."

"At least you're all back to normal." Jack said coming into the living room with Tucker.

"You know, I'm in the mood for chicken." Tucker admitted.

Jack and I laughed, getting the three to look at us, the three even more confused.

The End


End file.
